Forum:Luffy's New Bounty
Do you think Luffy's bounty will raise after breaking into Impel Down since the world governments keeping it a secret? Also why didn't his bounty raise after defeating Moria? Even though they are keeping it a secret they kept secret about who defeated Crocodile but Luffy's bounty still went up. I thought i read somewhere that the highest a bounty can be is 500 million. Is that true? I dont think sending Admirals after the emperors is that much of a threat to them in their own territories, after a certain point marines just give up and leave them alone in order avoid provoking a war that can wipe them out. For example after Ace was executed and the 3 admirals were working togather to kill Luffy, Shanks stopped Akainu in his tracks and Ben Beckman simply pointed a gun at Kizaru and told him to freeze and he did it. If the strawhats new strength is enough to rival admirals, which is a strong possibility since most of them are currently in the complany of individuals that can face an admiral in an even fight. Such as Rayleigh I am certain he was not fighting Kizaru with his full focus since Kizaru himself said that he could hold off an admiral and has time to worry about others. Hawkeyes, no ones seen him fight full strength even against whitebeard he was being picking just swinging at certain people, I am sure with his swordsman skills and use of haki(must know it since he shattered zoro's swords) he can easily fight an admiral on an even footing, if Zoro catches upto him they can certainly hold off an admiral. Same with Sanji, Franky and Usopp I am sure those 5 will be the new main fighting force but with Luffy, Zoro and Sanji still as the berserking monsters that assume they will win and do it. However returning to the main subject, Luffy was given a 30 million for fighting pirates(no direct confrontation with marines), more than tripped when he beat a warlord, and again it was trippled when he invaded Enis Lobby and defeated 12,000 marines and the entire elite CP9 team and afterwards escaped being killed by 5 admirals leading 10 warships. To litterally have his bounty trippled each time it did require very impressive feats of strength, however this time around Luffy accomplished what was considered to be the impossible(Shikki wasnt really part of the story and I dont recall ever seeing him in the manga and seemed like a variation when sengoku said shikki was the first to escape impell down in the anime before going to the fillers for the movie). Lets see this time around, Luffy escaped capture at the hands of Garp after water 7(witnessed by current Fleet Admiral Aokiji), took down another Warlord(Moria, later possibly killed by Deflamingo for having been weak and humilated by the Strawhats). Afterwards went and assaulted two world nobles, 1 directly and publically and the other one indirectly by Usopp, which is an indication Usopps bounty is certainly going to be a jawdropping one. In additon to all that he went and broke into Impell down, which indirectly resulted in some of the most villianized criminals escaping(which may be blamed on Luffy just because the marines dont like to publicize their mistakes) and on top of that he hospitalized the warden and the vice warden(yes magellan did get a few hits from Luffy even though he was pussed to near death state by the black beards). He succesfully broke out of Impell down taking two level 6 prisioners(Jinbei and Crocodile) along with about 200 other notorious criminals(very very bad from governements point of view). Than continued to marine ford and actually accomplished what the marines had even prevented whitebeard from doing, getting Ace from the execution platform and beating the "hero of the marines" in public alongside escaping from Fleet Admiral Sengoku and the 3 admirals(with help of course), and to top that all off he was revealed to be the son of the most wanted man in the world(this wins him cookie points for his bounty). All of these accomplishments will get Luffy a fearsome reputation amonst most of the pirates but are slap in the face insults to the marines and the world goverment who will not overlook this and just let it go even if they do cover up as much as they can. Also Luffy hit same world noble that bid 500 million beri on a mermaid, its safe bet that his bounty is guaranteed to be over 500 million beri, I wouldnt be surpised if hes the first known pirate to go over or close to billion beri bounty(thats just me hoping, so his enemies just shit their pants and pretent to drop dead before he even uses his conquerors haki). Also note how the entire crew was there to fight alongside him after assaulting a world noble(the whole incident witnessed by the sister/daughter of the two nobles attacked). The bounties of the entire crew will go up, I am certain they will all have 100 million or higher bounties at that point. :No, thats the highest we've been told. That was the preposed for Enel if he had been a wanted criminal in the blue seas, but there are stronger then he in the blue. One-Winged Hawk 09:44, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yes Luffy's bounty will rise significantly, or at least it should. They didn't raise it after he beat Moria because that was something of a private matter, the same reason they didn't kick Moria out (Moria wasn't doing anything "evil" it was just a dispute between pirates, where as Crocodile was attempting to take over a country). And even if they want to keep the whole Impel Down break in a secret, they would still have to do something about the whole Whitebeard war. He was seen throughout the world fighting the world government, how could they not raise his bounty. Not only that but everyone who was involved will have their bounty shoot up. Buggy, Mr. 3, Mr. 1, Crocodile, Jimbei, Inazuma, Ivankof, all the Whitebeard pirates with bounties and all the Blackbeard pirates.Galcion 20:48, July 3, 2010 (UTC) : :Its interesting to note that Luffy's bounty only goes up when he helps a girl..Nami, Vivi, Robin. : :lol thats an interesting coincidence there. Also, I'm thinking the reason they didnt raise Luffy's bounty after beating Moria was since the world government was really pre-occupied/scared shittless that whitebeard may actually wipe they out if they werent properly prepaired that they may have just over looked the strawhat crew as a second priority. As for Luffy's bounty like the pirate emperors who's bounties have never been revealed I am thinking after a certain amount the government just decides to use massive military force and or send admirals after someone instead of relying on bounty hunters. :Acually luffy's bounty will always rise as in any anime he must achive his dream although he will get beaten up like what the warlord did to his crew but he is get knocked down get back up so his bounty will rise up after he beats up the yonko kaido the king of beasts so fuck it :http://lmgtfy.com/?q=how+to+use+grammar 16:36, December 12, 2013 (UTC) : :I don't care. I'm not a bounty hunter. ::^another great indictment of Thailand's education system i guess-- 05:00, December 18, 2013 (UTC)